Rebellious
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: AU High School. After being arrested for the last time, 16 year old Annabeth Chase is sent to Atlantic Heights, Virginia where she attempts to make a change but when she meets Percy Jackson, her rough, party girl exterior won't seem so rough anymore.
1. Chapter 1: This is My Story

**A/N:** I apologize that this story is going to have an _Out Of Character_ Annabeth. I need a rebel story and this is my opportunity to make it happen. If you like what i have now, I will continue on with the story. This story is inspired by the movie "The Last Song".

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter One: This is My Story:

Annabeth Mikayla Chase is the name.

I was born and raised in the beautiful and sunny Miami, Florida and lived my whole life out there.

I'm not your average 16 year old high school junior who has no interest in anything at all. Secretly, I love my schoolwork and being a nerd like Monty Abrams but I hide it with my rebellious behaviour so no one would know a thing about my above average intelligence.

Drinking, Smoking, Shoplifting, Sex, Partying, Gang Beatings and Drugs are my vice and I live for those reasons, but mostly for the Sex, Drugs, Partying and Drinking.

I guess you can say that my dad raised me and my 15 year old brother, Nicholas on his own without my mom who died 14 years ago in a car accident. Once she died, he made himself a promise and he never remarried after her death. So, I've never had a stepmother and that was the way i wanted it.

As soon as I turned 15, I started hanging out with the wrong crowd at school. I began acting out to everyone and giving my family members negative attitude. I skip school, fail my classes, go out to party, have sex, do drugs, drink endlessly and shoplift like there's no tomorrow. Getting arrested four times is an accomplishment for me and my best friends Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam and Rachel. We're the Rebellious six at Miami East High School. We're the rebels of our school and we get away with everything ranging from skipping class to selling drugs.

It's fun being bad and wherever you go, you always get the attention from guys when you're at clubs partying hard with total strangers.

And the best part of it all is that my dad, Frederick Chase has no idea about my wild behaviour. I could land on the 'Maury' show, the 'Steve Wilkos' show, 'Montel', 'Tyra' or the 'Oprah' show if I keep this up. But yet again, this could be another accomplishment to add to my scrapbook for future references. If my dad or my little brother ever found it, they would literally kill me.

I've done drugs since I was 15 and let me tell you, it is awesome when you're doing it with Bianca. Yes, _the_ Bianca Di Angelo.

I've been arrested four times for Shoplifting and Gang Beatings outside in the streets of Miami and the nightclubs. My dad says "If you're arrested one more time, you are in serious trouble young lady".

Ugh, the sound of that coming out of my dad's voice creeps me out big time.

I love to wear dark clothes, make-up, dye my hair different colors, combat boots, style my own hair and use Facebook to post photos & videos of me doing some "things" that no one has ever seen.

I love being bad and no one can change me and my lifestyle. If you try, you will get hurt.

I love staying out with my "crew" past curfew weekdays and weekends to drink, party at nightclubs and have sex with boys from our school.

_(Beginning of Flashback)_

_"This is the last straw Annabeth, one more arrest or incident, that includes Facebook and there will be extreme consequences" Frederick threatened_

_"Like what? What will you do?" I shot back_

_"Just watch me" Frederick responded angrily_

_(End of Flashback)_

My dad needs to lay off and let me live my wild party life and if he doesn't stay out of this, he's going to get hurt, BIG TIME!

And.. This is _MY_ story of Rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneak a Peek

**A/N: **I'm sorry that you think that this story is absolutely and beyond stupid to the belief because of the OOC Annabeth. But, it's my story and i will do what i want with my fictional works. If you like it, enjoy. If I haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Two: Sneak a Peek:

It's finally Friday night which means the end of another pointless school week.

Usually in Miami, the girls and I have a tradition that we would go out to party at the club, have a few drinks and all of us hook up with a guy from our school and screw him like a tiger at his house. We do this all the time after the school week ends. All six of us get together at my house, primp up together, go out to dinner and then party up "Jersey Shore"/"Miami Vice" style.

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I were upstairs in my freshly painted black, Green Day poster-covered bedroom sitting down infront of my vanity putting on makeup, choosing outfits, doing each other's hair and nails.. All of that girl primping junk.

"How does this shade of nail polish look on me?" Bianca asked me as she held up her hand with her nails freshly painted purple

"It actually looks sexy" I responded

All of us started laughing like crazy.

"Oh my god Annabeth! You're so bad!" Thalia exclaimed with a sultry voice

"Chill badass, she's not as bad as you" Katie retorted

"That is so true" Rachel responded

Annabeth laughed as she was applying peach flavoured lip gloss.

"Let's primp up our hair and then we can go out to party" Sam suggested

"We totally should" I responded

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I stared into the mirror and checked up on our gorgeous hair. Sam had to straighten apart of her hair that was sticking up at the back and Rachel had to style her hair in ponytails.

"Ok, let's go" I said

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I walked out into the hallway and made our way downstairs to say goodbye to my dad. I'm not taking my phone with me this time so i can engage in wild behaviour and have some fun for once and i don't care if i get in trouble again because he can shove his lecture up his law-abiding citizen ass. We walked into the kitchen to see my dad doing leftover work.

"Dad, i'm leaving now" I proclaimed

"Be back at curfew, okay?" Frederick responded

"I got it" I said

"Do you have your phone?" Frederick asked

"Yes dad, i have my phone" I replied.. I mean, lied

"Ok, have fun and I don't want to find you in the police station again" Frederick said

"I hear you" I replied

Bianca, Thalia, Katie, Sam, Rachel and I walked out of the house through the kitchen door and made our way to my car.

"Do you really have your phone with you?" Rachel asked

"No I do not. I just said that just to get him to shut up. We're going to party all night!" Annabeth responded excitedly

All six of us got into my black FORD SUV and drove off from my neighborhood and into the usually packed and busy 'club' section of Miami.

"This is going to be the best night ever" Sam proclaimed

'Do you think i should have a threesome this time?" Katie asked

I scoffed sarcastically.

"Katie, you dirty little slut" I joked

"You're a dirty little slut too" Katie joked

All of us began to laugh uncontrollably as we pulled into the parking lot of the 'Phoenix' nightclub.

"You guys ready to party like it's 1999, bitches?" I exclaimed excitedly

All of the girls hollered in agreement as we got out of my SUV and walked through the front doors into the club. It was packed with teenagers from Miami East High School. The song "Get Crazy" by LMFAO was playing in the background when we entered the club.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" I exclaimed happily

"You know what else you're going to love?" Thalia questioned

"Yeah?" I questioned

"That eye candy over there" Thalia replied

"What?" I asked

Thalia then pointed over to Luke Castellan and Travis Stoll sitting at the bar drinking Corona and talking. I hyperventilated in excitement.

"Oh my god! Travis is so hot!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Fine! I guess i'll take Luke!" Thalia exclaimed sarcastically

Thalia and I laughed like crazy walked over to those two hotties and began making conversation with them.

"Hey ladies!" Luke greeted

"Annabeth! Thalia! What's up ladies?" Travis greeted

I sat down on Travis' lap as Thalia sat down on Luke's lap.

"Are you all riding dirty?" Thalia asked

"Yeah" Luke replied

"We are now!" Travis replied

The both of us began to make out with our boys. We tasted alcohol on their lips as we continued kissing them like the bad girls that we are.

"Annabeth, you want to ditch this place and go back to mine?" Travis asked me

"Are you kidding? I'd love too" I replied in a seductive voice

Travis and I got up off his chair and walked out of the club and left for his house... to have wild, outrageous underage sex!

The two of us left the others here at the club to party up and drink all night like the partygoers and rebellious bad girls that we are.

For one thing, All i know is that this is going to be a wild night.. and it's only 9:30 at night and i don't have my phone with me.

I am in so much trouble for this.

_*10 Minutes later*_

Travis and I were making out in his bed half naked. The room was dark, vibrant and there were vanilla scented candles were lighted all over the room. About 5 minutes into it, he secretly slipped off my panties and he slipped off his boxers. He kissed the side of my neck as I laid down on the bed and moaned. Then… we started having sex. I moaned louder and louder as he kept moving back and forth. It was bliss, pure heaven.


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip to the Bighouse

**A/N: **How are you guys liking this story? Once again, I'm sorry that you think that this story is absolutely and beyond stupid to the belief because of the OOC Annabeth. But, it's my story and i will do what i want with my fictional works. If you like it, enjoy. If I haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

* * *

Chapter Three: A Trip to the Bighouse:

I woke up the next day feeling satisfied with everything that happened last night at the club and Travis' house. I sat upright on my bed with a smile on my face feeling amazed at myself when my computer beeped. I got up off of my bed and sat at my computer desk and saw my Facebook page. Travis posted something on my wall:

_Hey baby, Had fun last night. Wanna do it again?_

I giggled as i typed my response: _Yeah, i'll come by again tonight_

"ANNABETH! TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST!" Frederick yelled from the bottom floor of the house

I groaned in frustration as i got up off of my computer chair and walked out of my room, down the stairs to the kitchen to join Dad and Nicholas at the kitchen table to eat the usual: scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and drink a glass of orange juice.

"Where were you last night?" Frederick asked

"I was at Rachel's house" I responded

"Did you at least take your cell phone with you?" Frederick asked again

_'What is this? An interrogation? Yet again, i am a natural born liar so i can weasel my way out of this one'_

"Yes dad, i did" I responded

"Why didn't you pick when we tried to call you, like, a thousand times?" Nicholas asked

"My battery died you twerpface nincompoop" I remarked

"Next time, charge your battery before you go out next time" Frederick advised

"Yes dad, I'll remember that next time" I remarked

"Now eat your breakfast, we have a big day planned today" Frederick said

_'DAMNIT!'_

"But dad, I'm supposed to go over to Katie's house today" I whined

"Well, you can cancel your plans because were having a 'family day' today" Frederick explained

_*20 Minutes later*_

Nicholas, Dad and I were in the family van on our way to some campground in Tallahassee or something. I was getting pissed at my dad for not letting me go to Katie's house to do drugs and drink a few Budweiser's. Damn you dad!

I was sitting the front passengers seat listening Green Day on my iPod touch on full blast so I couldn't hear anything. Nicholas kicked my seat three times just to piss me off.

"Annabeth, turn that shit down!" Nicholas yelled

I looked behind me to a see a pissed off Nicholas texting on his Android phone.

"Bite me" I remarked as I looked away

I whipped out my Blackberry Bold from my pocket and started sending dirty texts to Travis. _NO!_ We're not official yet so don't ask me again. My phone beeped again as i looked at my text messages.

"What's that noise?" Frederick asked

I took out my right earbud so i could hear my nazi dad.

"My phone" I replied

"Why are you so negative?" Frederick asked

"What the hell is with all these questions? This isn't an interrogation" I shot back

"Don't talk to me like that" Frederick remarked

"Whatever" I muttered as I look back to my phone

"Can you just behave for once, Annabeth?" Frederick asked

"No dad, I live to misbehave" I shot back

"Well, if you keep this up, there will be serious consequences" Frederick warned

"Like what? What will you do?" I retorted

"I'll send you to you Aunt and Uncle's home in Atlantic Heights" Frederick threatened

"Like you'd do that" I remarked

"Actually, if you keep up with the attitude and skipping school, i will do it so i suggest you start behaving young lady" Frederick advised

I groaned in frustration and cross my arms angrily.

"Annabeth's in trouble" Nicholas notched in to a sing song voice

"If you don't shut up you fried twinkie, i'll throw you out the window" I threatened

I looked away towards the car window, placed my earbud back into my ear and zoned out from everyone like it was no big deal.

_*Fast forward to the next Saturday night*_

Thank god that stupid camping trip is over and there's no more family bonding. The only bonding that I'm doing is with Travis in his bed again tonight. _*Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* *Nudge*_

This time, the girls and I are going out to score some weed from a dealer named Antonio Sanchez but since i don't have my fake ID and Rachel conveniently brought hers along with us. She was in the alleyway purchasing it as the rest of us were sitting in my SUV sending dirty pictures of ourselves from our cell phones to our "boyfriends". Once Rachel scored the weed and we all "hotboxed" (Smoking weed, windows up), we headed back to the nightclub as we continued smoking. I was driving through the traffic stoned up like crazy.

"Do any of you know where I can score some burritos?" I asked

"Why do you need burritos?" Sam asked

"Because I'm high and that's my munchy food _when_I'm high" I replied

All of us started laughing like crazy. That is until i heard the police siren behind us.

"Oh shit! Bethy! The police!" Rachel warned

_'OH SHIT!'_

I pulled the car over and opened up all the windows to get rid of the smoke but.. I failed to cover my tracks. Constable Richards walked over to the SUV and stood infront of me.

"Excuse me miss, License and registration please?" Constable Richards

"And what if I don't?" I remarked

"Step out of the car, please?" Constable Richards demanded

"Make me" I retorted

"I have no time for this, please step out of the veichle" Constable Richards said

I opened the car door and stepped out. I was completely normal and there was nothing wrong with me... That is until i had to do the 'Straight Walk' test.

"I need you to walk in a straight line for me" Constable Richards instructed

I walked down the two cars perfectly until i tumble a little bit. The next thing i knew, i was being arrested for buzzed driving and placed into the police car. Katie drove my SUV to the police station where i already was sitting in a small little prison cell. Then my dad came into the station.

"Annabeth, you've been sprung" Constable Richards said

The cell door opened and my dad and brother were standing infront of me.

"This was the last straw, until you can tame your wild behaviour, i'm sending you to Atlantic Heights with your Aunt and Uncle" Frederick remarked

"Make me" I retorted

My dad grabbed me by my arm and drove me home. He was pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**A/N: **How are you guys liking this story? I see i'm some raving positive reception for my genius idea. I'm glad your enjoying this because this is where Percy and Grover step into the story. If you like it, enjoy, review, favourite, alert, i don't care. Plus, I incorporated my own original song in this chapter as a special treat. And if i haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! ... That is if i actually get some :P

* * *

Chapter Four: A New Beginning:

I made it to Atlantic Heights the next day with all of my belongings. Leaving my wild life and my beloved home is the worst thing my evil dad could do to me. Maybe i should disown him or something. Isn't that smart? Ok, not really.

My Aunt Kimberly was driving her truck in her pyjamas. I was sitting in the passengers seat listening to Sum 41 on full blast with only one earbud in.

"Are you excited?" Kimberly asked

"No" I responded rudely

"Things will turn around for you, sweetie" Kimberly responded

"Aunt Kim, I'm not 5 anymore" I snarled

Kimberly sighed.

"Your father sent you out here because you need to be taught a lesson. Your mother did this when she was your age and now you're just like her and your father has made it quite clear that he's not impressed" Kimberly explained

"That means i've done my job right" I remarked

"Not quite. And besides, you're going to like it here.. and infact, my older cousin Sally Jackson has a son about your age.. Percy Jackson" Kimberly stuttered lightly

"With that kind of a name, i should've brought a chew toy" I retorted

"He's actually pretty cute" Kimberly said

"Yeah, sure" I snarled

"If you don't believe me, then i'll introduce you to him" Kimberly suggested

"That's okay, i'll just find him myself" I remarked

"Go to the boardwalk, that where him and his best friend, Grover Underwood hang out" Kimberly responded

"I'll find my way around here" I responded

"Good, and once your attitude adjusts, you can go home to your father and go back to school" Kimberly said

_'This gives me the perfect idea, I'll meet Percy, pop a few shots, party, have sex with Percy, pretend to be good and then i have a first class ticket back to Miami whereas i can go back to my old life and school with all of my best friends. I can go back to being the Drug addicted, party going, sex addicted drunk that i am today. THIS IS PERFECT! As long as My dad and Aunt Kim don't find out or else i'm stuck here forever.'_

_*20 Minutes later*_

Aunt Kim and I finally arrived at what i thought was a nice 2 storey house which actually turned out to be a farm. Ok? What the fuck? I've never lived on a farm before. I got out of the truck and dropped my jaw in shock.

"What the..?" I remarked

"I live on a farm Annabeth. Your father told me that you were expecting a huge beach house or something like that" Kimberly explained

I groaned as I grabbed all of my bags out of the back of the truck and placed them on the porch.

"Can i go to the boardwalk?" I asked

"Yes" Kimberly replied

I walked through the field and made my way to the boardwalk by a beach that had these teenagers all over the place. I look over and there he was, Percy Jackson. Handsome, 16, Do-able, Friendly and Kind. He was standing beside this guy named Grover Underwood that Aunt Kimmy was telling me about.

"Who is this guy?" I asked myself as i glared at Percy

I shrugged and placed the earbuds in my ear and started listening to Evanescence. Grover looked over at me and was confused.

"Percy, look!" Grover exclaimed as he slapped his shoulder

Percy the looked over at me clutching onto my handbag and feeling nervous.

"Who is that girl?" Percy asked himself impressively

"I have no clue, all i know is that she's hot but kind of emo" Grover responded

I walked over to a Strawberry Cheescake stand and ordered something to eat. Yes, i haven't eaten all day.

"One medium shortcake please?" I asked politely as i pulled out $15 dollars out of my wallet.

The guy handed me my strawberry shortcake.

"Thank you" I said as i walked away and took a bite out of my cheesecake

I walked around the boardwalk until I noticed a stage with a some girl singing an original song. I looked over and saw a sign that said "Karaoke Night". I shrugged and hestiantly signed up for it anyways. I need to get noticed around here and maybe find a nightclub or something.

"Thank you Angelica" The judge said

Angelica walked off the stage. I looked around and there he was again. This time he was looking at me.

_'I am seriously freaking out here, he keeps staring at me which is freaky. I don't mind Travis staring at me but not him'_

"And next up, Annabeth Chase!" The judge announced

I walked up on stage, dropped my bag on the floor and the band started playing. I took a deep breath and started singing my own original song.

_Don't Play  
Don't Play  
Because i'm not running around  
__Don't Move  
Don't Move  
Because i'm not hearing a sound_

_Don't test me baby  
Because i'm onto your game  
Listen up  
Because i'm ready to fight  
Make it worth your while  
And just steal my heart_

_Rock the boat and  
just move to the beat  
Run like crazy  
And make my day today  
Just look around  
And all i see is you  
Baby_

_Just let it go baby_  
_And walk like a man_  
_Don't let it bother you  
And sting like hell  
Don't try to test me  
Or you better run fast_

_Don't test me baby  
Because i'm onto your game  
Listen up  
Because i'm ready to fight  
Make it worth your while  
And just steal my heart_

_Rock the boat and  
just move to the beat  
Run like crazy  
And make my day today  
Just look around  
And all i see is you  
Baby_

_Make my day  
And kiss me like a man  
Just find a place  
Where we can be alone  
And watch me make my moves  
On you_

___Rock the boat and  
just move to the beat  
Run like crazy  
And make my day today  
Just look around  
And all i see is you  
Baby_

_Rock to the beat  
Oh  
Rock to the beat  
And move like hell_

Once i finished, i grabbed my handbag and walked off the stage and raced home as fast as i could. That black haired boy chased after me.

"WAIT!" Percy yelled

I stopped for a minute and felt confused.

"What?" I asked rudely

"You were great up there" Percy complimented

"Thanks. That is the last time i ever sing" I said

"Why?" Percy asked

"Once my mom died, i swore i would never sing again" I said

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson" Percy introduced

"Annabeth Chase" I introduced

I walked away from him hastily and raced back home leaving him there by himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Unexpected

**A/N: **How are you guys liking this story? I see i'm some raving positive reception for my genius idea. I'm glad your enjoying this. If you like it, enjoy, review, favourite, alert, i don't care. And if i haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

I MADE A POLL. GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! ... That is if i actually get some :P

* * *

Chapter Five: Something Unexpected

After meeting that Percy kid and performing in the Karaoke night thing. I ran home from the boardwalk. It took me about five minutes to get back home but i managed to make it safely without having my handbag stolen from some creepo walking down the pathway.

I opened the kitchen door and walked into the house with no words coming out of my mouth so Aunt Kimmy must be suspicious or something.

"Did you have fun today?" Kimberly asked

_'Are you stupid? Absolutely not!'_

"Whats it to you?" I responded

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Kimberly retorted

I grabbed my laptop off the coffee table and started going to clothing sites on the internet. I scoffed.

"Do you guys even have a Forever21 here?" I asked panickly

"No, but we do have an Aeropostale" Kimberly replied

"This place is a nightmare! You know that i hate Aeropostale!" I exclaimed

"We'll get used to it because you'll have to suffer without 'Forever21' until you can change your behaviour" Kimberly explained

"What's next? I have to go to school?" I questioned

"No. You'll be working on the farm with me as your punishment for taking drugs and doing all those destructive things that you do with those girls that you hang out with" Kimberly responded

"Well, those girls happen to be my best friends" I defended

"I don't care what they are Annabeth. Your father wants you to turn your life around" Kimberly said

"Give me time and i will try and change" I promised

"You better hope so and your father hopes so too and if there is no change, you will be stuck here until i see some improvement" Kimberly said

I crossed my arms and spoke under my breath.

"Whatever" I muttered

Then the doorbell rang, Aunt Kimmy opened the door and noticed that no one was there.

"Hello?" Kimberly questioned

She looked down on the ground and noticed a bouquet of flowers and a card attached to it.

"Annabeth, someone sent you some roses" Kimberly remarked

I got up off the couch and grabbed the card and read it aloud.

_Annabeth, i coudln't stop thinking about you. Meet me at the boardwalk at 9:30 tonight and lets get to know each other and don't wear your combat boots. - Percy_

"I guess you have a secret admirer now" Kimberly joked

"I guess i'll go and get to know this guy and see if he's the better version of Travis Stoll" I retorted

"Travis Stoll?" Kimberly questioned

_(Beginning of Flashback)_

_"Oh my god! Travis is so hot!" I exclaimed excitedly_

_"Fine! I guess i'll take Luke!" Thalia exclaimed sarcastically_

_Thalia and I laughed like crazy walked over to those two hotties and began making conversation with them._

_"Hey ladies!" Luke greeted_

_"Annabeth! Thalia! What's up ladies?" Travis greeted_

_I sat down on Travis' lap as Thalia sat down on Luke's lap._

_"Are you all riding dirty?" Thalia asked_

_"Yeah" Luke replied_

_"We are now!" Travis replied_

_The both of us began to make out with our boys. We tasted alcohol on their lips as we continued kissing them like the bad girls that we are._

_"Annabeth, you want to ditch this place and go back to mine?" Travis asked me_

_"Are you kidding? I'd love too" I replied in a seductive voice_

_Travis and I got up off his chair and walked out of the club and left for his house... to have wild, outrageous underage sex!_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Just a friend of mine from back home" I replied

"Forget about Travis and get to know Percy" Kimberly suggested

"I guess i could give give him a chance" I shrugged

"Then go on the date with him and for my sake, get to know him better" I muttered

"Think of it this way, you say you want to go home but if you have Percy on your arm and you're occupied with him, well, you'll get home faster than you think" Kimberly said

"You want to help me get home?" I asked

"I was like you when i was your age and this exact same thing happened to me" Kimberly said

"We'll have to wait a few weeks and i will make a bit of an improvement for you and dad" I responded

"Thats all that your father and I ask of you" Kimberly said

"I'm going to get ready for my date now so i'll be in my room" I stated as i walked down the hallway and walked into my bedroom.

I guess tonight i can have a little taste of home tonight. Maybe a cheap meaningless one night stand with a hot guy will lift my spirits. I mean, i've had alot of one night stands and maybe one more wouldn't hurt. But i have to get to know him and talk about feeling and blabbity blah. DAMNIT! I just want to get to the sex part already!


	6. Chapter 6: The First Date

**A/N: **How are you guys liking this story? I see i'm some raving positive reception for my genius idea. I'm glad your enjoying this. If you like it, enjoy, review, favourite, alert, i don't care. And if i haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

I MADE A POLL. GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! ... That is if i actually get some :P

* * *

Chapter Six: The First Date

It's around 9:15pm here and i just finished putting on my favourite Forever21 silver and black flower print dress and silver gladiator high heels. I stared into the mirror wearing my dark makeup and my freshly dyed black hair with red streaks. I smiled.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered to myself

I opened my bedroom door and walked out of my bedroom and made my way through the hall and into the living room where Aunt Kimmy was sitting on the couch watching a soap opera on her 32' inch TV. Aunt Kimmy turned over to me in my new outfit.

"Annabeth, you look beautiful" Kimberly complimented

"Thanks! A little something that I put together" I explained

"You look amazing. Percy's is also going to love it" Kimberly responded

"You think so?" I questioned

"I know so" Kimberly replied

I smiled with glee in agreement with my Aunt's opinion.

"Now go! Have fun on your date and don't come back until you're happy" Kimberly instructed

"I will be back at around 11" I said

I walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. Percy was standing there holding flowers and smiling.

"Annabeth, are you ready to go?" Percy asked happily

"Yeah, i'm ready to go" Annabeth replied

Percy set the bouquet of flowers down on the front porch, held my hand and we both walked off to the boardwalk together.

* * *

Percy and I made it to the boardwalk where there was a table and two chairs right in the middle of the boardwalk. I smiled and giggled silently.

"You set all of this up?" I asked

"I did all of this because i want to get to know you before you leave" Percy responded as he sat down

I joined him at the table.

"How do you know that i'm leaving soon?" I asked

"Your aunt Kim told me that you're here on vacation and you have to go back home soon" Percy explained

"Yeah, i might stay a little longer though" Annabeth responded

"Interesting. So, where are you from?" Percy asked as he took a sip of his water

"The mean streets of Miami, Florida. How about you?" I responded

"Atlanta, Georgia. I moved here with my mom and my idiot stepdad Gabe when i was around 5 or so" Percy replied

"I feel sorry for you. I've never had a step-parent" I explained

"Your so lucky, Annabeth. My stepdad is a real ass" Percy remarked

I giggled as i took a sip of my water.

"I'm not that lucky because my mom died when i was 2.. but, she was in a nuthouse so it didn't affect me that much" I said

"Annabeth?" Percy questioned suspiciously

"Ok, fine! When i turned 14, i started acting out and rebelled against my family. You know, skipping school, failing class, quit all of my extra cariculars.. all of that" I explained

"That's not the reason why you came out here, is it?" Percy asked

"No, i needed a vacation from home and i.. uh, needed a break from my life" I responded.. i mean, lied

"I guess you came at the right time" Percy joked

I giggled.

"I've never met a funny guy like you" I remarked

"I guess i'm your first, right?" Percy asked

I nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I guess you can say that" I replied

* * *

Percy and I were standing on the front porch holding hands and looking each other's eyes.

"I had a great time tonight" Percy said

"Yeah, so did i" I replied

I attempted to get back into my house but Percy stopped me.

"Before you go.." Percy said

Percy leaned in and we shared the best kiss.. EVER!

Ok, I'll scratch out the sex part and just take some 'Ridalin' before i go to bed. I hope that my dad calls back and tells me that i can come home.

I HAVEN'T PARTIED IN DAYS! I NEED TO DRINK SOME BEER OR SOMETHING!


	7. Chapter 7: Breakdown

**A/N: **How are you guys liking this story? I see i'm some raving positive reception for my genius idea. I'm glad your enjoying this. If you like it, enjoy, review, favourite, alert, i don't care. And if i haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

I MADE A POLL. GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU CLICK MY NAME AND VOTE FOR A SEQUEL OR I WILL END THE STORY VERY SOON.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! ... That is if i actually get some :P

* * *

Chapter Seven: Breakdown

After my date with Percy and sleeping for a few minutes, I woke up at around 2:30am because i couldn't sleep anymore and frankly, i needed a drink... or some weed for that matter. I sat upright on my bed feeling empty.

"Oh god! I hope Aunt Kim has some beer around here" I said to myself

I got up off of my bed and walked out of my bedroom, walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found 10 beers in the fridge.

"Jackpot" I whispered to myself

I grabbed a bottle of Budweiser out of the fridge and closed the door as quietly as i could and snuck back into my room, sat down on my bed and turned on the light.

"Finally, a little taste of home" I muttered gleefully

I popped the lid off of the beer bottle and threw it onto my bed covers. I took a sip of the beer and realized it was good and then gulped half of the bottle down.

"That was amazing" I said to myself

I reached down and picked up my bottle of my dad's anti-depressants and popped 2 pills into my hand and threw them into my mouth. I sipped on some more of the beer and swallowed the pills.

"That felt so good. But not that good without Rachel or Katie doing it with me" I said to myself again

I sighed and took another sip of the beer and just sat there wondering how good Percy was in bed. I hope he is because i'm going to try to sleep with him again on our next date. I'm just praying that he gives in so i can be satisfied and that i can say that i made a change and can finally go home and return to my wild life.

* * *

I woke up at around 9:30am when my aunt screamed my name.

"ANNABETH!" Kimberly screamed

I got out of my bed, walked out of my room, made my way through the halls and into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" I asked

_'Yeah idiot, i stole one of your beers. My last fucking chance to get home'_

"What's the matter? What's the matter? My beer! It's missing!" Kimberly screamed

"It's just a beer Aunt Kimmy, calm down" I said

"Who took it?" Kimberly yelled

'Are you that stupid Aunt Kimmy? I TOOK IT!'

"I don't know. Maybe your poltergeist took it" I retorted

"This isn't funny Annabeth, did you take it?" Kimberly asked

_'Yes'_

"No" I replied.. i mean, lied

"Tell me the truth, Annabeth" Kimberly ordered

"OK! I TOOK THE FUCKING BEER! I NEEDED A DRINK, OK?" I confessed

"Annabeth, you're only 16! You shouldn't be drinking!" Kimberly exclaimed

"It doesn't matter because i need it!" I exclaimed as i began to cry

"Annabeth, don't make the same mistakes as your mother" Kimberly warned

Tears continued falling down my face as i tried to wipe them away but they kept coming down like a mudslide.

"Listen to me, I called your father and told him that you improved and he wants you home next week. Please, don't do that ever again" Kimberly remarked

I nodded in agreement as i continued crying.

"Ok, i promise" I responded

_'Do you really think that i'm going to keep that promise? Yeah, right. When i get home, i'm going to party up with my best friends and have a couple of cheap, meaningless one night stands like the party going drunk that i am'_

Aunt Kimmy and I hugged.

* * *

15 Minutes later, Percy and I were alone at the beach sitting on the flat sand shoreline.

"I heard you got in trouble" Percy said

"Yeah, just for drinking one stupid beer" I responded

"You drink?" Percy asked

"I'm not alcoholic or anything. Just on occasion" I explained.. excuse me, lied

_'I can't believe i lied to Percy, i am an alcoholic and i drink endlessly which leads to my cheap, slutty and meaningless one night stands'_

"Oh, i thought you were some kind of alcoholic or something like my stepdad" Percy remarked

"He's worse than me, right?" I questioned

"Yeah! Alot worse than you, Annabeth" Percy replied

I giggled. Yes, i am flirting with him, OK?

"I feel bad for you and your mom; I can't believe you have to put up with that creep" I remarked

"I completely agree with you" Percy responded

I looked at my watch and panicked.

"I have to go now, it's 5:30" I said

I got up off of the sand and ran off towards home, leaving Percy alone at the beach.

* * *

I entered the house through the kitchen door to see a smile on Aunt Kimmy's face.

"Aunt Kimmy? Why are you smiling?" I asked confusingly

"YOU CAN GO HOME!" Kimberly exclaimed happily

My jaw dropped in shock and my eyes widened in surprise.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN GO HOME!" I shrieked excitedly

"Your father said that you can come home in a few days" Kimberly explained

"A few days?.." I responded nervously

"Yes honey, a few days" Kimberly said

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily

_'How am i going to tell Percy that my "Vacation" is over and i can go back to Miami?'_


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

**A/N: **How are you guys liking this story? Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. I see i'm some raving positive reception for my genius idea. I'm glad your enjoying this. If you like it, enjoy, review, favourite, alert, i don't care. And if i haven't mentioned before; **THIS STORY IS TOLD IN ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE, COMPLETELY IN HER POV AND NARRATIVE**.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I MADE A POLL FOR YOU GUYS. CLICK ON MY NAME AND GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.

MOVIEVERSE.  
DURING THE LIGHTNING THEIF (AS ALWAYS :D).  
OOC ANNABETH. DO NOT BASH ME FOR MY CREATIVITY. FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! ... That is if i actually get some :P

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Great Escape

_"YOU CAN GO HOME!" Kimberly exclaimed happily_

_My jaw dropped in shock and my eyes widened in surprise._

_"OH MY GOD! I CAN GO HOME!" I shrieked excitedly_

_"Your father said that you can come home in a few days" Kimberly explained_

_"A few days?.." I responded nervously_

_"Yes honey, a few days" Kimberly said_

A few days later, I was going through my drawers packing up all of my belongings. I can finally go home and resume my wild child life (**A/N:** You decide, that will probably be in the sequel) and go back to being a bad girl. I have no idea how i'm going to tell Percy that i'm returning to Miami today. I feel scared knowing that i'm leaving him behind here. But, what if he follows me and sees who i really am? What if he hates me?

Do you realize that this was a trick just to screw with my dad's head to think that i've changed just to come home and return to my wild-child party life? Yeah, he needs to figure that out after a few weeks.

I was folding up my clothes when Percy knocked on my door. I looked back and there he was, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came here to say goodbye to you" Percy replied

"It's not a real goodbye, i'll be back" I responded

"I just want you to have a safe trip back home" Percy said

I smiled.

"Come with me" I offered

"What?" Percy asked

"Come back to Miami with me" I repeated

"I can't go back with you, i have to stay here with my family" Percy said

"I wish that you could come back home with me and i could show you everything that i live for" I said

"I wish i could run away with you Annabeth but my mom and stepdad would literally have heart attacks place an AMBER alert for me" Percy retorted

"This blows. I wish i could stay but my dad is ordering me to come home now" I responded

"Your dad must be some sort of hardass or something" Percy remarked

I nodded and half-smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, my brother is exactly the same way" I said

"Well, i should get going. I better see you soon" Percy said

"Ok, goodbye.. for now" I responded

Percy smiled and walked away. My Aunt Kimmy ran into the room.

"You have to hurry, your plane takes off in 4 hours" Kimberly warned

"I'll hurry" I said

I stuffed the last of my belongings into my bag and ran out of my bedroom onto the front of the porch.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Kimberly asked

I counted my bags of belongings and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's everything" I replied as i half-nodded

"Ok, let's get everything into the back of the truck and i'll take you to the airport" Kimberly instructed

Aunt Kimmy and I grabbed all of my bags and threw them out to the back of the truck and the both of us got into the truck. I sat in the passengers seat listening to my iPod and Aunt Kimmy got into the driver's seat and we took off for the airport.

"Are you excited to go home?" Kimberly asked

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed happily

_'Hell yeah to the sex, partying, drugs, school ditching and drinking'_

"I am so glad to go home, I had an OK time here and i met someone that changed me" I said

"That's good to hear. Now your father expects you to pull your act together or he'll send you out to your Uncle Antonio's in Nashville... Permanently" Kimberly said

I gulped in fear and imagined what life would be like living in Nashville. And boy, let me tell you, it's not glamorous like living in Miami.

"I'm glad dad is letting me come home and giving me another chance" I remarked

"Be careful, you can't get arrested again or anything bad or you're done" Kimberly warned

"I'll try to keep under my dad's radar and try to stop drinking" I remarked

_'BULLSHIT! I'm not going to stop drinking. I'll drink 3x as much as i did before i came here; I'm going to magnify my reckless behaviour and become a whole lot worse as revenge for my dad doing this to me.'_

"Do me a favor and try to get along with your father when you get back home?" Kimberly asked

"Ok, i'll try to get along with my dad" I empty promised

_'Like i'm going to get along with dad when i get home from this hellhole. I have to do major shopping with Sam as well'_

Aunt Kimmy continued driving down the road and kept heading down to the airport.

It's time for me to leave and go back to my reckless life i left behind for 3 weeks.

I hope i get to see you again soon.

_The End... for now._


	9. Chapter 9: A Sad Sad Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm glad that the story was rocking for you all :) I had a great time writing it today too so really, i'm happy too. But i'm giving you a chance to keep voting before i can decide.

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Sad Sad Author's Note

2 of of the people say to make a sequel

2 of the people say to start writing another enjoyable story.

The good news is that i will give you a sneak peek of the sequel (that is if you vote to have a Rebellious 2).

If you want to vote, Click on my name; go to my profile page and vote for your choice. I close the poll on the 31st and make my choice then so vote vote vote!

I have a bit of the upcoming deciding sequel for you, ok? :D (Remember that the story is in Annabeth's narrative/POV and perspective)

* * *

The Preview of the Sequel:

Missed Me?

I'm back from that hellhole we call Atlantic Heights for a "attitude makeover". The good news is that i am ready to go back to school and to get back out into the 'wild teen' scene.

Katie and I were sitting on her bed in her bedroom shooting up Heroin and drinking Corona.

"Oh my god! Did you like, meet any cute guys while you there?" Katie asked

"Just one, this guy named Percy Jackson or something" I responded

I took another shot of the heroin and sipped on my Corona. I moaned in happiness.

"Where did you get this stuff? This is the bomb" I asked

"My dealer, Ashley Gonzalez. She is the best" Katie replied

"She must be if she can get the best Heroin out there" I complimented

Katie and I started laughing like crazy and uncontrollably.

"Do you want to go to the club tonight?" I asked

"Nah" Katie replied

"Bar?" I questioned

"No" Katie responded

"Travis' house?"

"BLECH!"

"Or we could score some beer with Bianca" I suggested

"Yeah! And we could call up some guys over and have group sex" Katie added

"That could work" I responded with a smile

* * *

Did you really expect to give you a whole chapter?

I only promised you a little bit.

So please click on my name; go to my profile page and vote if you want me to write a sequel for you guys :)

START VOTING GUYS !

POLL CLOSED JULY 31st .


End file.
